


Before the Break of Night

by spicedrobot



Series: Moth AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cloaca, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Fae & Fairies, Fantasizing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Scents & Smells, Somnophilia, dragonfly genji, group sex and sloppy seconds mention, moth au, moth zenyatta, musk, they both have dicks and cloaca referred to as hole or slit or cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedrobot/pseuds/spicedrobot
Summary: It’s quiet in the open burrows before dusk. Few wake so early, even among the shambali, and Genji’s never been patient.





	Before the Break of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the [moth AU](https://robotfvckers.tumblr.com/tagged/moth%20au) and asks on my tumblr. 
> 
> Here's what [Zenyatta](https://robotfvckers.tumblr.com/post/173105486968/robotfetish-robotfvckers-this-fucking-au-has) and [Genji](https://robotfvckers.tumblr.com/post/173041991878/another-soft-boy-incoming-goggle-look-taken-from) look like!
> 
> I also have a [moth nsfw](https://robotfvckers.tumblr.com/tagged/moth%20au%20nsfw) tag if you want more spicy HCs.

****It’s quiet in the open burrows before dusk. Few wake so early, even among the shambali, and Genji’s never been patient.

Zenyatta doesn’t mind his eagerness. In fact, he quite enjoyed waking up with Genji tucked against back, face buried in the fluff at his shoulder. Equally so when it included a slick press between his thighs as his lover swallowed his whimpers, vermillion to the tips of his pointed ears.

Genji’s ascent quickens up the tree that houses the shambali, avoiding the guards as a point of pride rather than fear. Genji’s a familiar face, but mischievous, only softened by one of their wisest and most respected. The place is sweet from the surrounding flowers, with the warm, underlying musk of the fae themselves. If he closes his eyes and breathes, Genji can easily imagine Zenyatta, rich like morning dew and the gentlest tinge of incense.

His hands are poised on the vines of Zenyatta’s burrow when he catches the scent. Heady on the back of his tongue, as strong as the smell when he burrows into the silky fur along Zenyatta’s chest. His whole body tightens at the aroma, near heavenly, enough to make his tongue swell.

He stumbles forward, the vines whispering into place behind him as he enters the moss-covered burrow. The glow of bioluminescent flora casts Zenyatta’s warm skin in blue as he rests on a bed of woven fur, a familiar sight that quickens Genji’s heart.

Zenyatta’s scent grows with each step, reminding Genji of his mouth pressed to his lover’s skin or the soft curve of his lips, sweet and hungry. Darker things too, the taste his cock, salty and hot, his cries and desperate pleas, Zenyatta’s genuine praise when he knelt at his feet.

Genji bites the inside of his cheek as his slit begins to part, cock fattening before he’s even made it across the room.

“Zen...?”

The moth, half-turned on his back, shifts, thighs spreading slightly, a glimmer drawing Genji’s gaze like a lightning strike. It’s...it’s damp, glistening, and now that he’s seen it he can’t look away, helplessly drawn closer.

He drops to his knees before the edge of the fur, hands bracketing Zenyatta’s delicate-looking feet, the same ones that had delivered fight-ending kicks when his people sparred.

Zenyatta’s in heat.

It can be nothing else, his musk prickling Genji’s skin, warming his body like the strongest shōchū. Zenyatta’s slick mats the fur between his thighs, but still he can’t quite see its source.

Genji half drags himself onto the low bed until his face is level with the damp, fragrant space. He breathes deep and groans, the smell flooding his body, heart surging like he’d just run the distance between their kingdoms.

He laughs when he moves to part Zenyatta’s fur and sees his hands trembling. Genji settles them as best he can, plants each on the hidden roundness of Zenyatta’s cheeks, tugging them apart. Zenyatta’s hole is so wet, the same soft, dusky color fading into pink that always drives him wild, though its softer, more swollen, resembling the aftermath of pleasure rather than the beginnings of it.

What small restraint Genji has draws maddeningly thin. A single swipe of his tongue has his eyes rolling back in his skull. Sweet like he’d imagined, invading his senses in an instant. His own cock aches between his thighs, so hard it droops, engorged to its fullest.

_How could you sleep like this? Did you exhaust yourself?_

Genji laps at the sweet, swollen slit, smell and fantasies washing over him. Zenyatta working his cock, fingering his puffy slit open, waiting, dreaming for Genji to claim him. His lover crossing the burrows, smelling like he needed to be pinned to nearest surface and taken by any who dared.

Zenyatta’s slick coats his chin, unresponsive still, a single, shaky sigh the only indication of Genji’s presence between his legs. With utmost care, he lifts Zenyatta’s thigh enough to angle his cock back, thick and pretty, so needy the color gradiates from russet to a flushed, swollen red. Even here Zenyatta leaks copiously, begging for attention. The beads of pre are just as sweet as he sucks Zenyatta down, squeezing the base of his own cock. Another reason to be glad for Zenyatta’s unconsciousness; his lover doesn’t witness how weak he makes Genji, how even prone and unresponsive, the dragonfly is at his mercy.

Genji breathes through his nose, not quite wanting to withdraw so soon, startled when Zenyatta’s hips shift the last inch to bury himself completely. It’s hypnotic, the feel of it in his throat, twitching as he swallows and swallows, dizzy and prickling with heat.

When he withdraws to catch his breath, he feasts his eyes on Zenyatta’s shining cock matting his pretty white fur, making a mess of the backs of his thighs.

Genji returns his attention to Zenyatta’s hole, lapping in a dream-like haze while he slowly strokes his lover’s cock. Like this, he could have Zenyatta to his heart’s content, bury his face and worship him without Zenyatta trying to return Genji’s attentions ten fold.

The finest tremble overtakes Zenyatta, a rhythmic squeeze and press of his thighs, and it urges Genji deeper, quicker, tongue flicking against his slit and then plunging inside. The iron grip on the base of his own cock is the only thing that keeps him from coming without a touch, holding off for as long as he can when Zenyatta’s gentle breathing hitches.

The fur tickles Genji’s cheeks as he smothers himself, fucking his tongue inside the quaking warmth of him, goaded by another soft sigh and Zenyatta’s cock pulsing against his fist. Telltale, delicious signs that Genji’s learned so well, relishes in, dreams of. Genji nearly comes from the ripe heat scent that floods his nose and coats his tongue as Zenyatta shivers through orgasm. He swallows on instinct, lapping against quivering flesh until he’s not sure where Zenyatta’s slick ends and his own saliva begins.

Genji nearly tips over when he shifts to his knees, still afraid to release the stranglehold on his cock. Zenyatta’s barely flags, still thick and tantalizing like a promise. If Genji could trust himself to flip Zenyatta over and take it inside him without waking his lover...he shakes his head, tapping the fleshy tip of his cock against the overflowing slit, still twitching eagerly for more. His cock is an embarrassing, angry red, and he’s not even in heat, looking like he’s about to blow any second.

A single, liquid press has him sheathed completely within Zenyatta’s feverishly hot body. He has to hold still, groaning and tense; one wrong move would put him over. So he proceeds the only way he can: one hand still clasped at the base of his dick while he ruts, slow and pathetically shallow, into the pliant catch of his lover’s body. Zenyatta’s legs are still mostly clasped together, making him tight where the moth would normally spread himself and meet each greedy thrust.

The tips of Zenyatta’s ears are beet red, and Genji can only see a hint of his cheek tucked into his arm. Sleeping still. He would have to stay here the duration of Zenyatta’s heat, could not chance that someone else may claim him, not unless Zenyatta wished it. Genji grits his teeth, shaken and needy from the thought of claiming Zenyatta after he’d been mounted by another. His hand falls away from his cock, not enough, he’s too close, and flattens to Zenyatta’s lower back as he fucks with a few last, stilted thrusts, shoving inside while he groans like a wounded animal.

Genji’s whole body throbs, and he curls forward, mouthing between Zenyatta’s wings, sucking kisses into his heated skin as he loses himself. He finally remembers to breath, shaky, fucked out gasps tumbling from his lips as he spills into the molten warmth of Zenyatta’s body.

More time has passed than he thinks when he finally pulls out, a small flood of spend pouring from Zenyatta’s sweet, pink slit. Mesmerized, Genji drags his fingers through the mess, forcing it back inside with another too soon pulse of want surging in his belly. He repeats the motion until Zenyatta’s nearly as clean as he found him, at least on the outside. Genji sighs, content to settle alongside Zenyatta, waiting for his heart to return to normal and his lover to finally awaken.

* * *

Apparently the heat had tired Zenyatta more than he’d first thought. Genji wakes with a hard, stilted groan and the wet smack of skin on skin, lower body blooming in pleasure. Blearly he stares into the heat blown eyes of his lover, one set of his hands planted on Genji’s chest, the other touching his own cock as he rides him.

“Couldn’t wait?” Genji manages, grinning wide before Zenyatta clenches around him.

His hands lock on Zenyatta’s hips, meeting each eager drop of his hips. The moth tosses his head back, unable to speak until several seconds later.

“You t-tease. Letting me wake swollen and brimming with you.” A weak, capricious smile tugs his lips. “I intend to have my revenge.”

“And I will give it freely.” Genji whispers against his lips as Zenyatta leans down to kiss him.


End file.
